


И жили они долго и счастливо

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Лидия спасла Джексона силой своей любви. Так всё и было, или они все так думали, но «жили они долго и счастливо» бывает только в сказках.





	И жили они долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569329) by [MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins). 



> AU после конца 2 сезона.
> 
> Автор: Открытый финал и в какой-то степени ООС. Простите. Я даже не знаю, как это история появилась. Я просто написала, и она родилась.

Стайлз чувствовал словно кто-то вырвал его сердце из груди и знатно на нём потоптался. Он с самого начала знал: у него нет никаких шансов с Лидией, но это не помешало ему влюбиться. Затем она ушла и спасла жизнь Джексону силой своей любви, и теперь его последняя надежда была разрушена. Последний шанс — упущен.

Он растер свои щеки, вытер слезы до того, как кто-то успел их увидеть, и сделал вид, что всё отлично. Когда остальные обнимали их, он лишь похлопал Джексона по плечу. А после, собрался и с какой-то глупой отговоркой — фальшивкой, которая ни для кого не была секретом, вернулся к джипу и уехал домой.

Увидев джип, отец приготовился было накричать на него, но потом разглядев что-то глазах Стайлза, промолчал и крепко обнял сына. Он позволил отцу удержать себя на мгновение, прежде чем неловко высвободился, промямлил что-то и поднялся к себе в комнату. Ему просто нужно немного поспать, привести голову в порядок, но он никак не мог заснуть. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел Лидию и Джексона, обнимающихся на полу склада. Это разбивало ему сердце снова и снова. Он уткнулся в подушку и разрыдался.

Впервые после маминой смерти он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

***

Жизнь продолжалась, а Стайлз отлично притворялся. В школе он был собой — саркастичной занозой. Никто ничего не знал, хотя Эллисон бросала на него полные сочувствия взгляды, да и Скотт был чуть более чуток, чем всегда, но в целом, все было как обычно. Айзек начал обедать с ними, и когда Скотт не гипнотизировал столик Эллисон, они долго о чем-то трепались друг с другом. Раньше это задело бы Стайлза, но сейчас ему было наплевать. Какая разница, что его лучший друг двигается вперед. Все двигаются.

Дома всё было по-другому. К счастью, отец был занят как никогда после всей этой чехарды вокруг смерти и воскрешения Джексона. Добрая половина участка всё ещё была на ушах, так что шериф приезжал только поспать. Дома Стайлз сидел в своей комнате и ничего не делал. Иногда он занимался домашкой, но большую часть времени просто пялился в потолок. Он чувствовал себя жалким. Всего одна девушка сделала его таким бесчувственным и омертвевшим. Он знал, что однажды это пройдёт, но сейчас ему было больно.

Невыносимо.

***

Это было после школы, когда он как обычно сидел в своей комнате. Он подкидывал в потолок мяч для лакросса и думал о всяком. Стайлз старался не вспоминать о Лидии и пытался сфокусироваться на лакроссе и проблемах Скотта, но даже они не были достаточно отвлекающими, так что скоро его мысли снова съезжали к прекрасным рыжим волосам и сияющим глазам. Он как раз подбросил мяч, когда в дверь позвонили. Стайлз дернулся и упустил его из виду, и тот, конечно, приземлился ему прямо на живот, заставив поморщиться от боли.

— Ох, — невнятно пробормотал Стайлз, поднялся на ноги и пошел открывать.

Скорее всего это был кто-то из соседей, решивший пожаловаться на очередную фигню. Никто не приходил к Стайлзу. 

Но это был не сосед.

Стайлз удивился, открыв дверь и увидев на своем пороге Лидию. Она выглядела идеально, как всегда впрочем, и один её вид заставил его сердце ёкнуть.

— Что? — отрывисто спросил Стайлз. Его голос был резче, чем должен был быть, но сейчас Лидия точно не была в списке людей, которых он хотел видеть.

— Я могу войти?

Знала ли она, что одним своим видом напоминает ему о той ночи?

Стайлз, поджав губы, всё же отступил и пошел обратно в свою комнату. В конце-концов, это была Лидия. Она всегда получала то, что хотела, и никто не мог её остановить. Точно не он.

Вернувшись в комнату, Стайлз не стал садиться, только повернулся лицом к двери. Лидия остановилась на пороге, напоминая ему их последнюю встречу, когда она также стояла перед ним. Как раз перед тем, как они бросились спасать Джексона. Скрипнув зубами и сделав глубокий вдох через нос, Стайлз заставил себя успокоиться.

— Зачем ты пришла, Лидия?

— Я хочу поговорить.

— Разве нам есть о чем разговаривать? Мы не говорили с тех пор, как… — он резко замолчал, не закончив предложение. _С тех пор, как ты выбрала Джексона, а не меня._

— Я знаю, — ответила Лидия. — Мне жаль.

Стайлз фыркнул. С этим он ей точно помочь никак не мог. Ей было жаль.

Слишком поздно.

Она сердито взглянула на него и сцепила руки в замок на груди.

— Да, мне жаль, что моя жизнь была такой бурной в последнее время. Прости, что не смогла прийти и расставить все точки над «и» сразу.

— Здесь не о чем говорить. Ты любишь Джексона, он любит тебя. И вы будете счастливы до конца своих дней. Поздравляю, — Стайлз знал как горько это звучит.

— Так бывает только в сказках.

— Очевидно, не для таких, как ты, — бросил Стайлз, отвернувшись.

— Не тогда, когда теряешь главного героя, — сказала Лидия, но Стайлз ничего не ответил.

Он не был уверен в том, что правильно её понял. Он не был уверен, что хотел бы знать наверняка. Стайлз почувствовал надежду, разгорающуюся в его сердце и тут же погасил её.

В надежде нет ничего хорошего.

Какое-то время они молчали, и тишина заполнила комнату. Стайлз не был уверен, что она не задушит его.

— Я думала, ты любил меня, — её голос дрогнул на мгновение, и Стайлзу пришлось вонзить ногти в ладони, чтобы удержаться и не подойти к ней, успокаивая.

— Любил, — сказал Стайлз, резко оборачиваясь. — Я люблю тебя, но больше так не хочу.

Боль промелькнула в глазах Лидии, и его передернуло.

— Нет. Ты не заставишь меня чувствовать себя виноватым. Неа. Я любил тебя годами, Лидия. Но был для тебя пустым местом. Ничем. Как и сейчас.

— Нет, это не так...

— Это больно, — он перебил её, притворившись, что не услышал её слов. — Чертовски больно, но я не могу остановиться. Я знаю, что это бессмысленная любовь. Я знаю, что ты любишь Джексона и никого другого. Я… — Стайлз сглотнул, теряя голос, и хрипло продолжил. — Зачем тебе это? Почему ты заставляешь меня любить тебя, когда в этом нет ничего кроме боли?

В её глазах застыли слёзы, и он сжал пальцы в кулак, только чтобы удержаться и не подойти к ней.

— Это не так, — сказала Лидия дрожащим голосом.

Стайлз никогда не видел её такой. Она всегда контролировала ситуацию. Она сама была воплощением контроля.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, но я не могу просто… Я люблю Джексона.

Истина. Вот, как она сказала это. Словно это была истина.

Боль снова сжала его сердце в тиски и Стайлз задумался, не пришла ли она только для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что он всё ещё жив.

— Я люблю Джексона, — повторила Лидия.

В её глазах всё ещё стояли слёзы, но теперь Стайлз видел в них что-то ещё. Решимость.

— Но тебя я тоже люблю.

Он захлебнулся воздухом и уставился на неё. Он точно ослышался. Он просто не мог услышать всё правильно. А если и услышал, то это была шутка. Жестокая шутка. Точно, тут повсюду камеры и они станут миллионерами, продав запись продюсеру.

— Что? — с трудом выдохнул Стайлз, он всё ещё не мог дышать, не мог думать.

Лидия облизнула пересохшие губы и вернула ему испытывающий взгляд.

— Я люблю тебя, Стайлз. Ты был рядом всё это время. Когда меня бросил Джексон, ты пригласил меня на зимний бал. Ты рискнул жизнью ради меня. И несмотря на свои чувства, ты отвез меня к Джексону, — она глубоко вдохнула и шагнула вплотную к нему, положив ладони на грудь прямо над сердцем. — Прости, что не поняла этого раньше. Всё было таким запутанным. Я не понимала, что ты для меня так же важен, как и Джексон. Ты — моя опора. Если бы не ты, я была бы уже мертва.

Стайлз молчал. Не был уверен, что найдёт хотя бы какие-то слова, и когда Лидия прижалась и поцеловала его, не отстранился.

Они целовались медленно. Тепло окутало его сердце, приглушая боль. Вкус поцелуя был именно таким, каким он представлял себе его. Как совершенство. Его руки скользнули по её спине: правой Стайлз зарылся в медные локоны, а левой придерживая Лидию за талию, притянул её ближе. Это не был его первый поцелуй, но он точно будет помнить его до конца своей жизни. Он готов поклясться, что видел фейерверки и слышал колокола.

Когда Лидия отстранилась, Стайлз тяжело дышал, но она лишь улыбнулась. Он был на седьмом небе, но что-то словно удерживало его.

— Джексон, — наконец сказал Стайлз. — А что будет с Джексоном?

— Джексон тоже важен для меня. Я пыталась выбрать, я пыталась игнорировать мои чувства к тебе, — её улыбка потускнела, но не угасла.

— Я пыталась, но это сильнее меня, — Лидия тихо рассмеялась и погладила его по щеке.

Стайлз прильнул к её ладони и позволил себе _почувствовать_ прикосновение.

— Я попыталась уйти от Джексона, — фыркнула Лидия, и он увидел искорки в её глазах. — Мы продержались два дня, прежде чем поняли, что это невозможно. Когнитивный диссонанс, Стайлз, так себе ощущения. Я люблю Джексона, но этого недостаточно. Часть меня любит тебя и всегда будет любить.

— И раз ты не смогла выбрать одного, то решила, что просто получишь нас обоих?

Лидия закатила глаза в лучших традициях Дерека.

— Почему я должна выбирать? Почему я должна причинять боль не только себе, но и тем, кого люблю? Я люблю тебя, также сильно, как и Джексона. И я хочу быть с вами обоими, — неуверенность промелькнула в её глазах и она отступила назад. — Хотя… — на самую малость она всё-таки отодвинулась от него. — Если ты не хочешь, то я пойму.

Он схватил её за руки до того, как она сделала ещё шаг назад.

— Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемь, — сказал Стайлз, мягко сжимая её ладони. — Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, и если для этого тебе нужен я, то, кто я такой, чтобы сказать тебе нет, — он, наконец, улыбался открыто. — К тому же, Джексон может поделиться парочкой приёмов.

Лидия улыбнулась в ответ и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Пойдём.

Она потянула его за собой прочь из комнаты. Они оставили входную дверь открытой, и Стайлз вздрогнул, представив, как его отец узнает, что он вляпался в ещё большие неприятности. Но за порогом он увидел только Джексона, и все его мысли об отце испарились. Тот ждал, стоя рядом с Порше, припаркованном на подъездной дорожке. Стайлз посмотрел на него и на мгновение увидел его прошлого — заносчивого говнюка. Он расхаживал туда-сюда, заламывая от нетерпения руки. Он был весь на иголках и, услышав как они выходят, посмотрел прямо на них. В его глазах плескалось беспокойство.

Стайлз точно знал, что сейчас видел перед собой Джексон: покрасневшие глаза, припухшие после поцелуев губы и его девушка, держащая кого-то другого за руку. Но тот, почему-то не был зол. Увидев их, он расслабился и улыбнулся, и Стайлз понял, что Джексон тоже в деле. Они оба любили Лидию всем сердцем. Они оба хотели, чтобы она была счастлива, и если ради этого они должны были перестать быть эгоистами, то так тому и быть.

Их взгляды встретились и Джексон слегка ему кивнул, словно признавая. Мгновение спустя, Лидия уже тащила Стайлза через весь двор, словно на буксире. Он только тихо рассмеялся и приобнял Лидию, оставшись позади, так и не разрывая их переплетенных пальцев. Стайлз коснулся свободной рукой Джексона и притянул его ближе, так что теперь они смотрели друг другу в лицо прямо поверх головы Лидии. Джексон смотрел ему в глаза, когда улыбаясь, переплетал их пальцы. Стайлз снова тихо рассмеялся.

Если бы месяц назад, кто-то сказал ему, что Лидия приедет к нему домой и признается в любви, он рассмеялся бы этому человеку в лицо. Если бы ему сказали, что он окажется в отношениях с Лидией и Джексоном, он бы посоветовал им провериться у психиатра.

И всё же он здесь: на своей подъездной дорожке, держит в объятиях прекрасную девушку и своего бывшего врага. Пошел мелкий моросящий дождь и они, смеясь, разорвали объятия. Он предложил Джексону и Лидии выпить какао, и они решили вернуться в дом. Лидия шла впереди и, Стайлз, наблюдая за плавным покачиванием её бедер, улыбался. Когда Джексон взял его за руку, Стайлз не отпрянул — только сжал её сильнее и ухмыльнулся.

Это его жизнь, и он, наконец, чувствует, что все закончится хорошо.  



End file.
